


Something Worth Fighting For

by Emmyxx



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Baby, Love, One Night Stand, Pregnant, Set after the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyxx/pseuds/Emmyxx
Summary: After a one night stand with her boss, Hayes finds one of her worst nightmares may have just become the best thing that's ever happened to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love this ship and wanted to write another fic so bad, so excuse the spelling I only proof read it once and I am very tired, since I've been studying all day.
> 
> Thanks

Hayes starred at the two pink lines and felt the dread rise in her. They had just confirmed her worst fear. She wiped at her eyes, carelessly and popped the positive test in her bag.

A baby….

The feeling of dread overwhelmed her and before she could think she ran to the nearest toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. Heaving hard, trying to keep the tears at bay. This had to be the absolutely worst thing that had happened to her. She could never be a mother, she was far to messed up to even think about caring for herself, one of the main reasons she had never wanted children and she had done pretty well so far, but now, her world was literally changing. She flushed the toilet and cleaned her mouth, taking deep breaths.

She had options; very limited ones but she still had them available. Yet the worst part was she didn’t have anyone to even tell about this. As much as she trusted Jackson, she was terrified he would go straight to her mother about it and well she could hardly tell the father.

Typical, she spent one night with Wallace and this happened and she had no idea how it happened, especially when she was on the pill. Sure she had her share of scares in the past, but this was the first time that this had hit her hard. A part of her had known she had been pregnant for weeks and was just too afraid to acknowledge it.

Kids were never part of her plan.

What the hell was she going to do now?

Even when they were together, Wallace and her never ever talked about kids. It had come up a few times here and there, but she never got where he actually stood on the subject. Hayes didn’t want them and really wouldn’t have had the time for them anyhow.

And what would happen if everyone found out? The media attention would be horrible and did she really want any child of hers to have the same type of childhood she did? And what would happen when they found out Wallace was the father? One of them was bound to get fired, after everything that happened. And how would Connor react? Would he even want anything to do with this?

Hell did she even want anything else to do with this?

Hayes wanted to punch something, she had never felt more stupid in her life for getting herself into such a situation, she had watched countless people fall into a familiar routine of getting pregnant, how on earth could she be so stupid?

She closed her eyes and re-opened them with a new sort of determination and left the bathroom, with her battle mask in place, ready to face the rest of the day.

She had made an appointment, in a district clinic even used the back door and went as far as the big wig and sunglasses to make sure that no one but the doctor knew who she really was and her worse fears were confirmed. She was eight weeks pregnant, and there was absolutely no doubt it was Wallace’s child she was carrying. She stared on the screen at the tiny blob that would eventually become a baby and she had never felt more conflicted in her entire life. 

Could she really raise a baby? Was it even fair to have a baby, that would possible spent a lot of its life in the public eye because of her surname? 

She knew that she would have to make a decision sooner rather than later, because she was already thinking about the tiny bunch of cells growing inside of her. She couldn’t stop her gaze following down to her flat stomach every so often, imaging what the baby would look like.

It was an agonizing decision and she longed to tell someone, anyway. But the reality was she couldn’t. Not if she wanted to keep this a secret. Hayes sighed, she was beginning to get a headache and they were still working on a case.

The team were hashing out there ideas and Hayes was beyond fed up, not only was she stressed and had a terrible headache but her boobs were beginning to ache as well. She was becoming restless, watching them go around in circle.

“Enough.” She finally stated stopping it. “None of this matters unless he didn’t do it. Find me proof that he didn’t.”

“I can go over the forensics again.” Frankie offered helpfully.

“Maxine, you and Tess go speak to all the eye witnesses and Sam, help Frankie.” Hayes ordered, standing up from her position at the table.

She headed towards her office and watched them all go off to investigate. Hayes briefly adjusted her shirt to try and get more comfortable. It worked slightly and Hayes was ready to rip the thing off, it was becoming a total nightmare. If anything she should have been dealing with this better. 

She had made a decision in regards to her bundle of joy and as much as she had wanted to and tried to get rid of it, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Hayes was determined to do right by this baby, like her parents should have done and she absolutely refused to have her child raised in the public eye, it would be private and closely guarded like hers should have been, which brings her into complete conflict with the baby’s father. 

Hayes knew that being with Connor would eventually lead to publicity, but she knew that he would never ever give up his political career for anything or anyone, which worried her, because going on to have a huge politically career like her parents did, meant being in the public eye once again and she couldn’t let that happen.

This baby was her baby and she would protect it with her life as far as Hayes was concerned and she was determined to do just that.

No one could no, until she absolutely had to tell them or she became too big to deny the fact and as for Wallace as far as she was concerned he couldn’t no either, Hayes knew that it wasn’t fair, he had a right to know, but her baby had to be her number one priority. As far as Hayes knew, she might be ruining his life with news like this. But something told her that Wallace would want to have something to do with this.

She just had to keep it a secret.

 

She made it too three months successfully. It was easier than she had anticipated, thankfully she still didn’t have a bump and any weight gain she could put down to just over-eating. Hayes had had to work hard to hide it though, hiding all her pre-natal vitamins from Jackson, her erratic moods, her constant doctors appointments as well as horrific morning sickness, which she had thankfully managed to pass of as food poisoning. She had always made a point being pictured with other men, a lot of other men to avoid any speculation who the dad would be when she finally had to tell people. 

But it was going to become more difficult from this point on, especially considering how tight her clothes were starting to become and how bad her mood swings were becoming, she almost bit Jackson’s head off the other night over nothing. 

This was the bit she had no idea how to deal with. How the hell was she meant to tell people this?

She was beyond terrified about everything and slowly the stress was beginning to eat away at her.

Her baby was beginning to feel more and more like a baby and she had secretly been looking at apartments and looking up baby names. There was a part of her that just knew it was a boy, she would get it confirmed soon, but she just knew and she was more relived than anything, because she was going to have a son. 

 

She was nearly at the four month mark, when people begin to notice and she was surprised it had taken them nearly as long as it did. Her bump was becoming more prominent now and she couldn’t put that down to extra food for much longer. Funnily enough, it was one their clients that noticed first.

Hayes and Frankie had just finished questioning him and when she had stood up, the women had noticed straight away, the small bump that was beginning to really blossom.

“Congratulations.” She had told Hayes. “I’d say around three months?”

Hayes initially looked alarmed at her, but she knew there was no use in denying it anymore. She just smiled after a moment and nodded, ignoring Frankie’s stare.

“Thank you. Four months next week.” She confirmed to the women.

“Your pregnant?” Frankie asked stunned, staring down now at her stomach.

Hayes turns to him. “No one knows yet.”

Hayes walked out of the interview room and Frankie followed behind, still shell-shocked, looking her up and down.

“Congratulations? I guess?” He sort of seemed unsure what to make of the whole thing.

“You were going to find out eventually.” Hayes said it more to reassure herself than anything else.

Frankie didn’t say anything else, just nodded in response and they walked out the door and when he didn’t ask who the father is, she let out a sign in relief, at least that was one conversation that she had hoped to avoid.

The next person was Jackson and her mother. She told them together and was hardly surprised when her mother told her she had known for weeks and was waiting for Hayes to confirm it, but Jackson, he was beyond excited for his role as an uncle, staring at Hayes stomach in completely awe. It was her mother who seemed much more skeptical, in particular about her baby daddy.

“I was wondering when you would tell us.” Where her exact words when she found out.

“Whose the dad?” Jackson had stopped his momentary excitement and stopped to stare at Hayes.

Hayes forced a smile. “It dosen’t matter.”

“Hayes.” Her mother reprimanded her slightly.

“It’s Connor Wallace isn’t it?” Hayes winced as Jackson said the name and it was all the conformation that the two needed.

“Have you told him?”

Hayes shakes her head in response, looking down at her hands worriedly, was it that obvious who the father was?

“No.”  
“Are you going to tell him?” Jackson questioned, from where he was seated on the sofa.

“No.”

“He can’t know.” She rushed out. “My son deserves to have a normal life. He might not even want anything to do with the baby. I want him to grow up away from all of this.”

Hayes signaled to them, as if she was taking about the media campaign, everything that Hayes hated about being in the spot light. Jackson’s face lit up while Harper just frowned at her.

“It’s a boy?” Jackson smirks.

“I think so.”

“I know your intentions are good, but he has a right to know, you can’t make that decision for Wallace or your baby or they’ll both grow to resent you later on in life.” Harper told her delicately.

“You won’t tell him.” Hayes replied, feeling slightly threatened now.

Her mother shakes her head. “None of us will, but you better soon. Before you become even bigger.”

 

A week later, she finally came clean. She was on the edge of having a total breakdown mainly caused by the baby and her hormones, but as much as she wanted to keep it a secret, she knew that she couldn’t.

Wallace had summoned her and she knew that she couldn’t ignore it. She fought back the nerves as she made her way into his office, she prayed that she wouldn’t vomit on the carpet or chicken out. The guilt had been chewing away at her and regardless how much she didn’t want Wallace to know, he still should. Hayes would protect her son from a life in the limelight regardless of what Wallace’s political career entailed.

“I need an update on the Brooklyn Thomson case.” He says straight away as she strolls in, wincing in her ridiculously high heels.

Hayes stop in front of her desk with her coat tightly wrapped around her. “He’s still looking guilty, we still have more to look into though.”

“Do you think he did it?” Wallace finally looked up to her and she felt even more ill and bit her lip.

“I do.” Hayes finally stated, not looking away from her beautiful eyes.

Hayes blinked for a moment and looked away, she was eyeing the couch, it would help her sore feet, but she knew she would physically have to walk over there and there was a chair across from Wallace, however she choose to remain standing by his desk

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting strange for weeks.” Hayes eyes jumped back towards him and she found him studying her.

“It’s nothing.” Hayes managed to get out, trying to sound slightly normal and not succeeding at all.

He was still staring at her and Hayes wanted to wrap her arms around her bump, because she felt as if the game was up if he looked at her too closely that he would be able to see it, underneath the layers of black.

“Hayes, are you sick?” The question threw her for a second, because she supposed in a sense she was.

She contemplated “Not exactly.”

Wallace sighed, tried of talking around in riddles “What’s going on?”

She opened her mouth to tell him and clamped it shut again, because was this really the right thing she was doing? Of course it was and it was now or never, she couldn’t chicken out forever.

“I honestly don’t know how to tell you, I’ve been avoided this for as long as possible, the idea of this conversation.” Hayes finally managed to rush out like a speed train.

“You’re worrying me now.” The concern in his voice was growing and Hayes looked at him nervously. 

She supposed the best way to get this over with and just say aloud what she had been dreading ever since she had found out she was pregnant, but that felt like a life time ago.

She sucked in a breath.“ I’m pregnant.”

She watched the shock register all over his face and she knew she needed to clarify, she couldn’t drop a bombshell like that on him and not tell him, beside he might think that it might not even be his baby.

“I didn’t want to tell you at first. I was scared and didn’t know how you would react and I didn’t even know how you felt about kids.” Hayes added, trying to get him to understand why she had hid what she did for so long.

He looked like he was still trying to process it all and Hayes was trying to not panic, because he still hadn’t spoken at all. Wallace was looking at her more closely now and she knew what he was looking for.

“You’ve known this for a while?” His voice makes her jump and slowly she moves towards the sofa, wincing as her swollen feet instant protest against the idea.

“Yes. A lot of people are starting to notice; soon I’ll be the size of a whale. I’m surprised I managed to keep it a secret as long I have to be honest.” Hayes told him absently, gazing around the office.

“Why didn’t you come to me?” The words bit into her and there were so many answers to that question.

God she had wanted to. She had wanted to tell him the moment she found out, but at the time all Hayes had known was the Wallace could have wanted a one-night stand with her, she had no idea at first how he would take this, especially considering how there relationship ended before in Chicago.

“I was scared mostly. At first I didn’t even know if I wanted it, and I mean we never really talked about kids, back in Chicago. I didn’t know how you would feel.” Hayes finally decides on and eyes the sofa with big eyes, she’s beginning to feel tired too now.

The conversation was beginning to take its toll on her and her coat was suffocating her. It was warmer than normal the office and although her coat mostly helped conceal the bump, it was making her sickness worse.

“I wish you had told me sooner.” Wallace stated from where he was sitting, still looking very shell- shocked. 

“I just didn’t know how to.” 

Hayes moved from where she was standing and towards his desk and smiled at him as well as she could manage/

“I have a picture.” Hayes stated, pulling out her ultrasound photo and laying it down on the desk for him to see. 

Wallace reached for it and just stared down at it, like it was magical, like this was really happening. At that point Hayes moved back towards the sofa and kicked off her shoes, resting her feet on the table, she let out a sigh as she eyed her swollen feet. She then unfastened her coat and placed it next to her, lying her head back against the cushions. The relief was great.

She could feel Wallace’s eyes on her, staring at her, so she rested one of her arms around her bump, keeping it there in place.

“It’s healthy?” Hayes frowned at the term as she lifted her head back up at him.

“He’s as healthy as he can be.” Hayes replied to him, smiling widely.

“It’s a boy?” The sheer delight on his face said it all and Hayes remembers how happy she was when she found out.

Her little dot was a baby boy.

Hayes rubbed her bump gently. “Yep. I had a feeling he would be.”

“That’s amazing.” He announced, standing up from the desk and walking round to where she was sitting on the sofa, she prayed that she wouldn’t make her get up from the there she was too comfy.

Instead he sat next to year, eyeing up her bump excitedly. She rolled her eyes and moved her arm from him see, although there isn’t much to see yet.

She looked over at him “So your not mad?”

He reaches forward and takes one of her hands into his and squeezes at it gently.

“I wish you had told me sooner, but Hayes this is amazing.” Wallace sounded excited, giddy almost. 

Hayes let out a sigh of relief. “I didn’t know if you would be happy or not.”

“It’s a baby. Our baby, our son. I don’t think I could be any happier.” He said with complete certainty and Hayes was beyond happy right now.

She pulled their joint hands over towards her stomach and let go of his and let it linger. His hand gently caressed her bump as he took it all in, every little detail and Hayes didn’t realize how happy she was for him to be part of this, for someone to be able to talk to about it all.

“How do you feel?” Wallace asked looking up at her, away from her bump.

“Tired, sick and my feet hurt. But apart from that great I guess.” She said honestly, pointing towards her swollen feet.

Wallace moved closer to her and Hayes looked at him unsurely, but he drew her to him gently, and she found that she had missed this, she had missed everything about him and she had never stopped loving him. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her hair and placed a kiss on her lips.

“I love you.” He told her as he shifted her until she was comfortable in his arms.

“I love you too and our baby.”

There was one thing knew right then that Wallace would protect his son as much as she would and they would never ever let it had the life that she did.


End file.
